The Path of the Cross
by Windying
Summary: Akihito and Rakan were friends in middle school. After Akihito moved to Tokyo, Rakan stayed back with his grandfather in Kyoto. Now, five years has past and they meet again. Only this time, there are three other people who are rather protective of Rakan. As for Akihito, see summary inside. Genres: Comedy, Romance, Adult, Fantasy, and pregnant male. AskiXAsami, RakanXChigusa


Title: The Path of the Cross

Author: Windying and

Beta: OfDarknessandFlowers

Manga: Finder Series X Silver Diamond

Chapter 1

Summary: Akihito and Rakan were friends in middle school. After Akihito moved to Tokyo, Rakan stayed back with his grandfather in Kyoto. Now, five years has past and they meet again. Only this time, there are three other people who are rather protective of Rakan. As for Akihito, he's currently in college and met a certain crime lord, who just cannot keep his hands to himself. Now, Akihito and Rakan find themselves in more than just fantasy and comedy.

Genres: Comedy, Romance, Adult, Fantasy, and pregnant male.

Note: This is my first cross manga fiction so please excuse any error that I might have made. Special thanks to my beta. Domou Arigatou!

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo~

Middle School, Kyoto, Japan, Earth

Two boys were sitting under a tree talking and giggling happily while the other two boys chased one another with a stick, laughing so loud that the whole world could have heard. Too bad that they are by themselves with only the wild to surround them. If not for the wild, their sounds could have carried all the way to the main house and they would have been caught. As the two running young boys decided to rest with their other two friends, they sat with the other two boys under the tree, laughing and giggling at the same time. As one of the young men turned to the other and started saying something, the whole group of boys got quiet and for a minute, there was nothing could be heard, aside from the sound of the winds that passed by the tree and the rustling of the leaves. Nothing else could be heard.

Then a crying sound could be heard from one of the young men. The sound of crying fell through the air as one of the boy quietly stood up and ran away, causing the crying boy to stand up and chase him. Shouting could be heard from the distance as the boys ran and ran. Names can be heard from calling and shouting as the boy ran while the other chased him, however no one was stopping at all. The other two young boys who still sat under the trees stood up quietly and made their way to another tree not far from the tree that the boys were sitting under. The tree was tall and slender. There were stairs leading to what look like a house on one of the big branches of the tree.

As the two young boys started climbing the stairs to the tree house, they sat on the branch that connected the house and the tree, waiting for their friends to come back. In a couple of minutes, the two other young boys came back. The boys were holding each other's hand as they both cried while walking toward the tree house. Hitching of breaths can be heard as sniffing and whimpering sounded in the background. Climbing the stairs, one of the boys held on the other boy's both hands as they climbed and climbed the stairs to the tree house. Upon reaching the house, one of the boys reached out to hug the crying ones and then started to cried too. Soon, all were crying their hearts out.

As one of the crying boys slid onto the floor and his hand touched the branch of the tree house, the house grew out; greens and flowers soon sprouted out of the tree... causing the boys to panic and race down the stairs to the ground. Upon touching the ground, one of the boy started laughing as he clench onto his stomach. Soon, everyone was laughing, and giggling, and cooing, and then laughing again. Soon enough, all of them fell onto the ground and relaxed as they all stared at what used to be a tree house, which already turned into a wild house of greens and flowers and soon enough, petals started falling from the trees.

Relaxing on the ground, three of the boys look at the falling petals in amazement and happiness while the other one stare at one of the boys and let his tears silently flow into his face. One of the boys turned to the now silently crying boy and held his hand, letting his own tears fell too. Soon all of their hands were connected and they were crying silently together while enjoying the show that the petals performed.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo~

Akihito woke up in tears as he felt his heart clench tightly and tears drop from his eyes. What a dream... no... not a dream... Childhood memories?... Rakan...Kou...Takato...and me... it wasn't a dream... I wonder what Rakan is doing now? Does he still live with his grandfather? What college is he at? I wonder if he even remembers me... Akihito silently thought as he let his tears fall down. He knew that Rakan will never forgive him for leaving him but he also knew that they will be best friends forever. Deciding to visit his memory birthplace, Akihito got up and looked out of the window. It was almost morning and it was Saturday so he didn't have to go to college. He also finished all of his assignments already, only the photographing was left. He decided to head to Kyoto to photograph for his class assignment as well as to visit a certain someone. Decided that's the plan, Akihito went back to his warm bed and dozed off again.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo~

Okay, there... that's it for this chapter... next will be longer and more action involved. Comments and Review are welcome as always,,, thanks for reading this!

Special thanks to my beta reader and editor!


End file.
